we won't fade away
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Ia kira semuanya telah berakhir. Ia kira Bokuto tak lagi dapat membuatnya merasa payah dan bahagia dalam satu waktu sekaligus, tetapi pada kenyataannya setiap saraf di balik kulit Akaashi Keiji masih mengingat banyak hal. (Pada kenyataannya memori baru bisa terdaur-ulang setelah tujuh tahun, dan bukan lima bulan.) [Boku/Aka]


.

.

 **we won't fade away**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Latih-tanding dengan tim voli dari Universitas Chiba telah selesai kemarin, dengan hasil akhir berupa kemenangan telak untuk tim voli universitasnya. Lantas pada hari selanjutnya, ketika salju turun dalam keping-keping es tipis selagi matahari berjuang membebaskan diri dari selubung awan mendung, Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou memisahkan diri dari teman-teman setimnya, sebab sebelum mereka kembali ke Tokyo Kuroo bersikeras hendak membelikan jimat untuk Kenma di kuil terdekat. Bangunan megah tersebut berada di pusat kota Chiba, tujuan populer bagi wisatawan lokal sekalipun, namun baru bisa dicapai setelah mendaki puluhan anak tangga terlebih dulu.

Ketika pada akhirnya mereka memijak di selasar depan kuil, udara terasa seperti cengkeraman cakar tajam di kulitnya, membuat Bokuto menggemeretakkan gigi seraya mengumumkan bahwa setelah ini ia barangkali bisa melahap ramen panas lima mangkuk sekaligus. Kuroo tertawa di sampingnya, menuduhnya sebagai umat Tuhan yang nantinya akan mendapat karma jika terus-menerus mengucap kelakar bodoh di tempat peribadatan yang seharusnya suci ini. Mereka baru betul-betul membisu setelah masing-masing melempar koin seratus yen ke kotak persembahan; Kuroo terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan doanya, mengerutkan kening seakan memiliki terlalu banyak permohonan dan kesulitan untuk memilah mana yang lebih penting—dan saat Bokuto menepukkan kedua tangan seraya memejamkan mata, ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Akaashi Keiji di antara doa-doanya.

 _Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk melupakan?_ Bokuto mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa hingga kini ia belum kunjung bisa.

Doanya adalah semoga tahun ini pun Akaashi bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilai cemerlangnya, semoga langit-langit bocor di apartemen pemuda itu bisa lekas diperbaiki karena sebentar lagi hari-hari berhujan akan datang bersama musim semi, semoga kiriman uang saku untuk Akaashi tak lagi terlambat dua minggu seperti yang terjadi tahun lalu. Dan ketika Kuroo mengajaknya untuk menulisi papan permohonan yang nantinya akan digantung di kuil, Bokuto mendapati dirinya menintakan doa-doanya tersebut pada permukaan papan kayu, dalam paragraf-paragraf padat karena rupanya ruang kosong pada papan itu tak seluas dugaannya. Bokuto berpura-pura tak menyadari Kuroo yang menghadiahinya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

Ia tahu, ia tahu. _Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk melupakan?_ Mata Bokuto menyipit saat ia mendongak untuk memandang papan kayunya yang sekarang telah digantungkan di dekat papan permohonan milik orang lain—kemudian, mendadak saja ia teringat dengan daftar impulsif yang dibuatnya lima bulan lalu. _Dua Puluh Cara Untuk Melupakan Akaashi Keiji_. Bokuto mendengus atas memori usang itu. Lalu ia tertawa dalam hati ketika sadar bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, seperti dugaannya, daftar tersebut tersia-siakan, berubah makna menjadi omong kosong. Harapan bodoh yang entah mengapa tidak bisa terwujudkan betapapun ia mencoba.

(Ya, meskipun sekarang ia ada di Chiba—Chiba yang _satu jam_ jauhnya dari Tokyo—tetapi dua jam lalu, ketika mereka berputar-putar di pusat kota untuk mencari oleh-oleh, Bokuto berulang kali menegakkan punggung dan menoleh ke balik bahu, mengira sempat berpapasan langkah dengan Akaashi di antara keramaian.)

"Bokuto! Kau mau membeli _manju_ juga atau tidak?"

Lamunannya pecah akibat seruan itu. Rupanya Kuroo telah beranjak duluan ke sisi lain dari bangunan utama kuil, menuju kios kecil yang menjual _manju_ khas Chiba. Maka Bokuto berbalik, menghampiri Kuroo, tatapannya mencari-cari kotak _manju_ dengan label 'Isi Pasta Kacang Merah' saat ia tiba di samping sahabatnya. Rasa kesukaan Akaashi.

.

.

.

Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa setelah tujuh tahun, secara otomatis memori seseorang akan terdaur-ulang—sebagian besarnya akan digantikan dengan memori baru, seperti lapisan kulit mati yang mengelupas, seperti salju yang mencair di bawah pancuran matahari musim semi. Dan mengapa harus _tujuh tahun,_ alih-alih _lima bulan_? Akaashi mendongak menatap papan nomor apartemen Bokuto, tangannya membeku di udara, ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk. Ia mematung di tempat untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan temperatur dingin dari koridor apartemen menyapu kulitnya.

Di tangan satunya ia menggenggam kantung plastik berisi makanan Cina yang ia pesan lima belas menit lalu—bagian dari kebodohan Akaashi, sebetulnya, karena tanpa sengaja ia memesan dua porsi akibat kebiasaan. Atau mungkin akal sehatnya lah yang berujung memutuskan, karena ketika berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Bokuto, Akaashi menyadari bahwa separuh dari dirinya _memang_ ingin memastikan Bokuto masih menjaga kesehatannya.

Ya, sejak masuk universitas tiga tahun lalu, Bokuto aktif bermain di tim voli universitasnya. Menjadi pemain regular di tahun pertama, kemudian memantapkan posisi _ace_ setelah setengah tahun berusaha keras membuktikan diri. Dan… seorang atlit perlu mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik setiap harinya, bukan? Lagipula Bokuto kini tinggal seorang diri; Akaashi tidak lagi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen Bokuto (meski secara teknis ia masih bertempat tinggal di bangunan yang sama, hanya saja berbeda lantai)—Akaashi tidak lagi mengetahui apa menu sarapan Bokuto setiap pagi, maupun seperti apa cara Bokuto menjalani hidupnya sekarang. _Karena itulah_. Sesekali, Akaashi ingin memastikan Bokuto makan malam dengan menu yang _benar_ : daging, sayur-sayuran hijau segar serta dua porsi nasi, bukan _bento_ minimarket yang rasanya hambar dan mungkin sudah separuh basi ketika dijual.

Saat Akaashi mendengar suara langkah kaki bergegas di balik pintu, barulah penyesalannya datang. Punggungnya otomatis menegak ketika Bokuto membuka pintu; hilang sudah kesempatan Akaashi untuk melarikan diri.

"Malam, Bokuto- _san_." Ia memberi anggukan sopan saat berhadap-hadapan dengan seniornya itu, menghindari tatapan mata Bokuto sesegera mungkin.

"…Akaashi?"

Biasanya kesenyapan di antara mereka terasa menenangkan. Biasanya tak perlu kata-kata untuk menumpas hening yang tercipta di antara kau dan orang yang begitu dekat denganmu. Namun jeda selama lima bulan terentang bagai jurang di antara Akaashi dan Bokuto sekarang—ada lubang hitam yang merayap naik dari jurang itu, mengitari mereka dan melahap sisa-sisa inisiatif Akaashi untuk menciptakan topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Akaashi menggenggam plastik berisi makanan itu erat-erat di satu tangannya, hingga kemudian ia menyodorkan barang bawaannya itu perlahan pada Bokuto. Keningnya berkerut. Pipinya terasa hangat, ada rasa malu yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Ia kira semuanya telah berakhir, ia kira Bokuto tak lagi dapat membuatnya merasa payah dan bahagia dalam satu waktu sekaligus, tetapi pada kenyataannya setiap saraf di balik kulit Akaashi Keiji masih mengingat banyak hal. (Pada kenyataannya memori baru bisa terdaur-ulang setelah tujuh tahun, dan bukan lima bulan.)

Dalam plastik itu ada masakan Cina kesukaan Bokuto, ada salep pereda rasa sakit serta botol kecil berisi vitamin yang sengaja ia sisipkan karena ia tahu Bokuto terkadang lupa waktu saat latihan. Ia harap Bokuto bisa menjaga diri, ia harap ia tak perlu mengingatkan pemuda itu setiap saat bahwa berlatih terlalu keras bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana karena bagaimanapun Bokuto juga harus memikirkan nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya yang mengkhawatirkan—ia harap mereka bisa betul-betul berpisah tanpa perlu turut campur lagi dengan urusan masing-masing. Tetapi Akaashi tidak bisa melakukannya. Belum bisa. Akaashi masih mendapati dirinya berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemen Bokuto, menyodorkan seplastik makanan dengan dalih ia memesan terlalu banyak—dan… _mengapa?_ Mengapa ia tak bisa mendaur-ulang memorinya sendiri, pada akhirnya?

"Makan malam. Untukmu." Ia berujar singkat, sementara Bokuto mengambil kantung plastik itu dari tangan Akaashi dengan gerakan kaku. Bibir Bokuto menganga menyerupai ikan mas yang dipisahkan tiba-tiba dari akuariumnya.

"K-Kau memasak untukku? Akaashi?!"

"Pesan-antar, Bokuto- _san_." Akaashi kali ini mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum tipis, karena keterkejutan yang berkelebat di wajah Bokuto benar-benar tidak ada duanya. "Aku memesan terlalu banyak, tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian."

"Ini… untukku…?"

Akaashi mengerutkan kening sedikit. "…kalau kau tidak mau, kau boleh mengembalikannya."

"Bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku mau!" Kali ini Bokuto yang ganti mengerutkan kening, tangan pemuda itu bergerak sigap untuk menyembunyikan kantung plastik ke belakang punggungnya, seakan-akan Akaashi akan serta-merta menerjangnya untuk merebut masakan Cina itu kembali. Yang benar saja. _Kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti biasa, Bokuto_ -san, Akaashi membatin dalam hati, mata memicing ketika pada akhirnya ia menemukan nyali untuk menatap mata cokelat-keemasan Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto mengerjap ketika kontak mata itu tercipta—dan kali ini giliran pemuda itu untuk memalingkan muka.

"…t-tapi kau—ugh, Akaashi, kau yang harusnya makan lebih banyak dariku! Lihat dirimu, pasti kau bertambah kurus lima kilogram sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu!"

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau berlebihan." Akaashi menghela napas. Ia menolak untuk mempercayai gagasan bahwa Bokuto masih _memperhatikannya_ setelah perpisahan mereka terjadi. "Apa belakangan ini kau makan teratur?"

"Yah…" Bokutoo tidak pintar berbohong. Akaashi telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun dan dari cara Bokuto mengerutkan kening, Akaashi tahu tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Kau yang bilang, bahwa kau ingin menjadi pemain terbaik di timmu." Akaashi berujar tanpa nada bicara berarti, matanya memicing di detik berikutnya, memberi peringatan hening. "Jangan terlalu banyak makan _junk food_ untuk makan malam, Bokuto- _san_."

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU, AKAASHI? Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk jadi cenayang?! Sejak kapan?!"

Atas tatapan horor Bokuto yang begitu dramatis dan berlebihan, Akaashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu kebiasaanmu sejak awal kuliah, bukan?"

Ia ingat, dulu ia selalu menghabiskan paginya dengan mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen Bokuto karena setiap hari mereka selalu berangkat kuliah bersama-sama (meski kampus mereka berbeda), lalu entah bagaimana caranya Akaashi akan berakhir membuatkan panekuk atau sekadar memastikan kotak sereal masih penuh berisi, karena ia tidak ingin Bokuto menghadiri latihan pagi dengan perut kosong. Dan saat malam hari, biasanya Akaashi yang lebih dulu menawarkan diri untuk memasak ("Karena aku tidak suka _junk-food_ , Bokuto- _san_."), kendati jika ia sedang terlalu lelah Akaashi akan memesankan sesuatu lewat telepon untuk mereka berdua. Dan ada pula hari-hari tertentu ketika ia akan menyerah pada rengekan Bokuto, lalu mereka akan keluar dari gedung apartemen untuk bersama-sama mencari kedai _yakiniku_ di pinggir jalan.

Akaashi termenung. Heran mengapa setelah lima bulan berlalu, tak ada satupun memori tentang mereka yang memudar.

"Akaashi?"

Setelah keheningan yang terasa berlangsung selamanya, Akaashi mendongakkan kepala. Ia menyadari semenjak tadi ia menunduk menatap kilap lampu koridor yang terpantul lemah di ujung sepatunya.

"Mau makan malam bersama?" Bokuto mengangkat kantung plastik itu dengan sebelah tangan, terlihat sedikit canggung saat menggaruk kepala. "Kau bawa saja makananmu dari lantai bawah, lalu kita bisa menonton televisi sambil makan!"

"…kenapa?"

Ia tak dapat menahan diri; pertanyaannya terucap sebelum logika sempat menyaring. _Kenapa_ , Akaashi mengulang rasa penasaran itu dalam hati. _Bukankah setelah semuanya berakhir, kau harusnya membenciku, Bokuto-_ san _?_

(Perpisahan mereka melibatkan pertengkaran hebat, seruan yang mungkin menembus dinding apartemen, dan kala itu Akaashi dihanyutkan emosinya sampai-sampai tanpa sadar menyatakan bahwa ia mulai muak dengan suasana hati Bokuto yang mudah berubah-ubah. Bahwa ia tak bisa selamanya _meladeni_ ketidakstabilan dalam emosi Bokuto, karena iapun punya kesibukan dan masalahnya sendiri—)

"Aku—" Menyela lamunan Akaashi, Bokuto menggumam ragu, lalu melebarkan cengiran. "—rasanya sepi, kalau makan sendirian. Lagipula kau sedang luang kan, sekarang? Sudah pukul sembilan malam, Akaashi! Bukan waktunya untuk kerja kelompok atau mengerjakan tugas!"

Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengerjakan tugas, sebetulnya, karena besok kelasnya dimulai sejak tujuh pagi dan esainya baru rampung dua paragraf. Namun Akaashi Keiji mendapati dirinya mengangguk; satu tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh selagi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin inilah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka untuk memperbaiki banyak hal yang selama ini retak dan rusak. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal—ini waktunya kecanggungan di antara mereka diakhiri.

Ada arus kelegaan yang seketika melingkupinya, ketika Akaashi merasa dirinya barangkali telah dimaafkan.

"Kau masih saja bersikap sesuka hatimu, Bokuto- _san_."

Akaashi tersenyum samar, mengangkat bahunya sedikit sebagai tanda telah menyerah berdebat. (Mungkin, ia bisa memulai lagi segalanya sebagai seorang _teman_.)

.

.

.

Satu hal lain yang tak berubah sejak mereka tidak lagi berpacaran, adalah bahwa mereka kerap berpapasan tanpa sengaja di tempat yang sama.

Tak ada yang spesial dari toko hewan peliharaan itu; bangunannya mungil, tulisan pada papan penandanya agak luntur akibat dilahap waktu, dan letaknya sedikit terpencil dari jalan besar. Ia dan Bokuto menemukan tempat tersebut kira-kira satu tahun lalu, ketika sedang mencari kios ramen yang agak murah di sekitar apartemen mereka. Bokuto segera jatuh cinta pada anak anjing yang ditempatkan dalam kandang besar di bagian tengah toko, sementara Akaashi lebih gemar mengamati kandang berisi anak kucing yang ditaruh di dekat kaca depan sehingga bisa dilihat dari luar. Mereka bahkan punya panggilan konyol untuk setiap hewan tersebut. Satu anak kucing yang berbulu hitam legam dinamai 'Kuroo' oleh Bokuto _("Bokuto-_ san _, berhentilah menamai semua kucing hitam dengan 'Kuroo'."_ ), sementara Akaashi menamai Siberian Husky mungil kesayangan Bokuto dengan 'Konoha' _("Pfft, Akaashi, lihat matanya! Anjing itu memang saudara kembar Konoha, aku yakin!"_ ).

Bokuto berwajah sendu ketika satu minggu kemudian mereka datang kembali dan mendapati anjing Husky itu telah terjual, seakan-akan pemuda itu baru saja kehilangan hewan peliharaannya sendiri.

Hari ini, ketika mendung menggantung di langit dan salju menggunduk setinggi lima sentimeter di tanah, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak lima bulan terakhir, Akaashi lagi-lagi melihat Bokuto di sana. Menempelkan tangan pada kaca depan toko, mata berbinar mengamati sekawanan anak kucing persia berbulu putih bersih di balik kaca. Akaashi menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan kabut terbentuk di dekat bibirnya ketika ia menghembuskan napas. Mungkin ini adalah cara semesta berlelucon: dengan mempertemukan mereka di tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, berkali-kali, seakan-akan perpisahan yang terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah semacam bumbu kehidupan. Bukan akhir yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau membuat anak-anak kucing itu ketakutan, Bokuto- _san_."

Nyaris seketika, Bokuto terperanjat, lalu berbalik dengan gestur siaga seolah-olah Akaashi adalah seorang pembunuh yang mengendap-endap untuk menodongkan belati ke punggung Bokuto. Lagi-lagi reaksi yang berlebihan. Akaashi mengabaikan raut kaget Bokuto, perhatiannya terarah penuh pada anak kucing ras Persia yang nampak bergelung di sudut kandang.

"Akaashi, langkahmu seperti hantu!"

"Hantu tidak melangkah." Akaashi melirik Bokuto dari ekor matanya, sedikit penasaran. "Kukira kau lebih suka melihat anjing yang ada di dalam?"

"Golden Retriever yang dulu? Sudah terjual." Melayangkan tatapan muram pada pintu toko, Akaashi bisa melihat bahu Bokuto yang berubah lesu. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat punya rumah sendiri supaya bisa memelihara anjing."

Gagasan itu membuat Akaashi kontan mendengus. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Bokuto bisa memiliki rumah sendiri tanpa mengacaukan isinya dalam hitungan hari. "Kalau begitu, rajin-rajinlah belajar agar kau lulus tepat waktu, Bokuto- _san_."

"Akaashi!"

Dan Akaashi hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar protes Bokuto—kini ia berdiri berdampingan dengan seniornya itu, sama-sama menghabiskan menit-menit selanjutnya untuk memandangi bagian dalam toko dari tepi jalan.

Akaashi mengulurkan telunjuk untuk meminta perhatian dari seekor anak kucing yang kebetulan sedang bergelung di sudut kandang, tetapi ada detik ketika ia menatap Bokuto dari pantulan kaca toko, lirikan diam-diam saat ia yakin Bokuto sedang memusatkan ketertarikan pada iguana bersisik tebal di sisi toko yang lain. Akaashi memperhatikan cara salju meleleh di pundak Bokuto, kerutan pada jaket abu-abu lusuh yang dipakainya, heran mengapa selama beberapa hari belakangan rambut Bokuto tak mencuat kaku seperti biasa. Bokuto petang ini memakai topi rajut biru tua (atribut kesayangan Bokuto sejak SMA), membiarkan rambut keabu-abuannya turun, ada sejumput poni acak-acakan yang menutupi dahi—meskipun penampilan pemuda itu _memang_ jauh berbeda dari biasanya, Akaashi tak berkomentar. Ia menyekap sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin ikut campur. Ia hanya berharap Bokuto menjalani hidup lewat cara yang benar sekarang, makan teratur tiga kali sehari, tak tidur terlalu malam karena dihantui pikiran-pikiran sepele.

Akaashi mengangkat dagu setelah lama mencermati. Kali ini ia betul-betul menatap Bokuto, angin yang membawa serpih salju terasa agak perih di matanya. Bibirnya lantas merapat membentuk garis tipis.

( _Kau yakin kau betul-betul bisa mengurus dirimu sendirian sekarang? Bokuto-_ san _?_ )

"Kau pasti bisa lulus tepat waktu."

Akaashi bergumam pelan, suaranya agak parau entah mengapa, sementara tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan ikatan syal pada leher Bokuto. Dan kala ia mendongak, ia bisa melihat Bokuto mengerjapkan mata, sedang balik memandangnya dengan heran.

Entah ini karena kebiasaan masa lalu atau apa, pada detik berikutnya Bokuto reflek menekuk punggung—mata si pemuda masih memancarkan binar hangat yang sangat Akaashi kenal, sementara napas mereka yang berkabut kini saling berbenturan. Akaashi memicingkan mata, tidak menyadari genggamannya pada ujung syal Bokuto Koutarou sedikit mengerat. Saat Bokuto tahu-tahu tersenyum, Akaashi tak mampu membalasnya. Ia hanya tertunduk, ganti menatap motif garis-garis pada syal rajut Bokuto selekat mungkin, mencoba menghitung berapa tepatnya garis yang melintang di sana.

Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia ingin memulai lagi segalanya sebagai seorang teman. Orang yang peduli dan selalu ada tiap Bokuto membutuhkannya. Akaashi akan membuatkan panekuk manis untuk Bokuto setiap pagi mulai besok, jika dengan itu Bokuto akan memaafkan seluruh kesalahan Akaashi selama ini. Lalu mengapa ruang hampa itu tercipta lagi di dadanya? Mengapa gagasan untuk menjadi sahabat baik Bokuto tidak kunjung membuat Akaashi lega? Jantungnya sekarang seolah memanjat naik ke telinga, berdebar keras sekali, sementara paru-parunya terasa menyempit dan membuat ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. (Kenapa? _Kenapa semesta seperti memaksanya untuk kembali lagi ke titik awal?_ )

"Akaashi?"

"…ya?"

"Ada salju di rambutmu."

Saat dirasakannya ujung jemari Bokuto mengacak rambutnya perlahan, Akaashi makin tertunduk. Gestur tersebut begitu ringan, barangkali hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Akaashi mempertanyakan banyak hal dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat ponselnya berbunyi, ia sedang berada di tepi alam mimpinya.

Bokuto terhenyak, terbangun seketika, dan setengah jam kemudian ia sudah berlari menyongsong udara malam yang membekukan tulang. Jaketnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, salju menampar pipinya yang memerah akibat temperatur udara yang menyentuh titik minus. Separuh perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit, Bokuto menyadari ia masih memakai sandal kamarnya, piyamanya terasa tipis ketika menempel di kulit dan selapis jaket saja nyatanya tak mampu menghalau irisan angin bulan Desember.

Tapi semua itu tak lagi penting baginya sekarang.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, nomornya menjadi kontak darurat Akaashi karena kedua orangtua Akaashi pindah ke Fukushima begitu pemuda tersebut lulus SMA. Akaashi mulanya menolak gagasan tersebut, mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin merepotkan Bokuto, namun Bokuto bersikeras dengan idenya: ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang akan memastikan Akaashi baik-baik saja ketika Akaashi sedang jauh dari orangtua. Lagipula, pikir Bokuto, belum tentu 'situasi genting' itu akan benar-benar terjadi, bukan? Bokuto selalu yakin Akaashi takkan mendapat masalah apapun selama kehidupan universitasnya berlangsung; Akaashi nyaris tak pernah sakit, semasa sekolah pemuda itu selalu menghadiri latihan klub voli tepat waktu, dan Akaashi hanya duduk di bangku cadangan sesekali, yaitu ketika Bokuto tanpa sengaja melemparkan bola pada belakang kepalanya akibat _serve_ yang agak ceroboh.

Ia pikir, Akaashi akan selalu baik-baik saja. Namun di sinilah Bokuto sekarang: kamar rumah sakit yang berbau seperti antiseptik, interior dengan dominan warna putih mengelilinginya dan membuat ia merasa sedikit sesak. Bokuto terpaku di samping seorang perawat yang semenjak tadi bersusah-payah mencoba mengimbangi langkah-langkah cepatnya, menatap Akaashi yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ada masker oksigen terpasang di mulut pemuda itu. Mata Akaashi terpejam, wajahnya sepucat kertas, satu yang meyakinkan Bokuto bahwa Akaashi masih hidup hanyalah gerakan naik-turun yang sangat perlahan di dadanya. Napas Bokuto tercekat di tenggorokan, kekalutan terpancar di wajahnya ketika ia menoleh pada si perawat untuk menagih penjelasan.

"Apa dia—"

"Dia tidak apa-apa."

Bisa didengarnya tuturan tegas si perawat. Bokuto tidak mengatakan apa-apa; tangannya terasa dingin walau ia mengepalkannya erat-erat.

"Asmanya kambuh karena udara dingin, tetapi setelah beberapa hari istirahat ia akan baik-baik saja." Si perawat mencoba meyakinkan Bokuto kembali seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh menemani Akaashi- _san_ , tapi jangan mengajaknya mengobrol dulu sampai ia boleh melepas masker oksigennya."

Saat si perawat menutup pintu kamar, Bokuto tak membuang-buang waktu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Akaashi membuka mata ketika mendengar suara kursi yang digeser—mata Akaashi lantas memicing, seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Bokuto hanya mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat sebagai balasan. (Insting Bokuto mengatakan bahwa ia sedang diusir, tetapi untuk kali ini saja Bokuto mengabaikan seluruh kemungkinan itu.)

"Akaashi…" Setelah beberapa detik yang mereka lalui dalam keheningan, ia bergumam—suaranya terdengar lemah, tercekat. Bokuto mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan, sementara bisa dilihatnya Akaashi kini menggelengkan kepala. Apa arti dari gestur itu? Apa itu cara Akaashi untuk meyakinkan Bokuto bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja? Atau, mungkin Akaashi tak menginginkan keberadaan Bokuto di sini? Selalu sulit untuk menebak makna dari raut datar si _setter_ , bahkan meski Bokuto telah mengenal pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun. Kemudian Bokuto bisa melihat bibir Akaashi bergerak perlahan seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun masker oksigennya menjadi penghalang, membuat Bokuto tak bisa mendengar apa-apa pada akhirnya.

Dan Bokuto mengerjap, tercenung ketika ia melihat Akaashi tahu-tahu mengulurkan tangan.

Ia ragu-ragu untuk sejenak, tergagap tanpa ia inginkan. "A—Akaashi? T-Tangan… kenapa? Tanganmu sakit?!" Hanya itu tebakan pertama yang terbetik di kepalanya, karena Bokuto benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ditatapnya jemari kurus Akaashi lama-lama, bisa dilihatnya bahwa tak ada segores pun luka yang terlihat menyakitkan di sana—

 _Kenapa?_

Bokuto ingin bertanya, _kenapa, kenapa,_ sebab ia selalu menduga bahwa diam-diam Akaashi masih membencinya, bahwa hingga detik ini Akaashi masih menganggap Bokuto Koutarou sebagai beban, sebagai noda kotor pada pakaian yang melekat dengan keras kepala. Namun niat Bokuto urung di detik selanjutnya, kala ia melihat tangan Akaashi membeku di udara seakan sedang menunggunya.

"Aku khawatir." Ia mengujar, suaranya terdengar parau. Bokuto perlahan ikut mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam ujung jari-jemari Akaashi dengan hati-hati. "Sangat, sangat khawatir."

Saat Akaashi membalas genggaman tangan Bokuto dengan cengkeraman lemah, ada sedikit rasa panas di rongga mata Bokuto. Ia menyeka sudut matanya seraya terkekeh canggung, mencoba meyakinkan Akaashi bahwa matanya perih akibat disengat serangga.

.

.

.

"Akaashi! Kau yakin asmamu tidak akan kambuh lagi?"

"Sudah dua bulan sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, Bokuto- _san_."

Dan tujuh bulan empat belas hari sejak perpisahan mereka. Akaashi berdecak samar ketika ia mencoba mengusir hitung-hitungan itu dari kepalanya; dengan susah-payah ia mencoba memusatkan konsentrasi pada bola voli di tangan, memutarnya dengan hati-hati seraya mengangkat dagu.

Bokuto ada di hadapannya, jarak lima meter merentangi mereka. Akaashi memicingkan mata ketika merasakan terpaan matahari Sabtu siang yang hangat di kulit wajahnya. Ini adalah hari-hari terakhir di musim dingin, ketika salju menipis dan aroma bunga mulai mengentalkan udara. Tanpa banyak protes Akaashi menyanggupi ajakan Bokuto untuk melatih _serve_ dan _receive_ mereka, terutama karena minggu depan tim voli universitas Akaashi akan mengadakan latih-tanding dengan tim voli dari universitas Bokuto.

"Tapi janji, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" Bokuto memperingati dari kejauhan, keningnya berkerut dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah benar-benar pulih." Akaashi mendengus, lalu tersenyum hanya dengan satu sudut bibir. "Aku akan berlatih keras supaya timku bisa mengalahkan timmu."

"A-Aku juga tidak akan mengalah, kau tahu!" Bokuto melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, aura kompetitifnya menguar lewat cara yang familiar. "Minggu depan, aku akan membuat kapten timmu menangis. Lihat saja!"

Tak membuang banyak waktu, Akaashi melempar bola ke udara, melakukan _serve_ tanpa peringatan.

Dengan sigap Bokuto menekuk kedua lutut, mengembalikan _serve_ -nya dengan _receive_ sempurna. " _Serve_ yang bagus, Akaashi!"

" _Receive_ -mu juga sudah lebih baik dibanding dulu." Tulus, ia memuji, kepalanya mendongak ketika ia memperhatikan arah melambungnya bola. Lantas Akaashi meluruskan kedua lengannya, membentuk gestur _receive_ yang diiringi tekukan kedua lutut. Bola memantul dengan suara ringan di lengannya, melambung lagi ke arah Bokuto. "Kau benar-benar berlatih keras selama ini, Bokuto- _san_."

"Akaashi, aku _ace_ di tim universitasku, mana mungkin aku tidak berlatih keras!"

Ada nada sarat kebanggaan pada suara Bokuto, membuat Akaashi diam-diam mengulas senyum samar. "Akan menjadi suatu kehormatan, kalau minggu depan aku bisa mengalahkan _ace_ itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dan untuk sekian menit selanjutnya, mereka hanyut dalam tempo yang akrab, Akaashi dan Bokuto yang telah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal sehingga tak lagi asing dengan gaya bermain masing-masing. Akaashi membiarkan Bokuto melatih _jump serve_ -nya, sementara ia sendiri mencoba melakukan _receive_ dari sudut-sudut yang sulit. Pembicaraan mereka mengambil topik yang tak pernah jauh dari 'voli' dan Akaashi bersyukur dalam hati, karena itu berarti ia tidak perlu melancarkan upaya ekstra untuk menahan diri. Ini perkembangan yang baik. Mereka _pasti_ bisa memperbaiki segalanya; hanya perkara waktu sampai _tujuh tahun_ itu tiba, sampai memorinya terdaur-ulang dan pada akhirnya ia bisa melupakan.

Namun sesekali ia masih memicingkan mata ketika memandang ke kejauhan, menatap lama-lama cengiran Bokuto yang secerah langit musim panas—seperti suatu mekanisme yang ganjil, entah mengapa rongga di antara jari-jemari Akaashi masih mengingat kehangatan telapak tangan Bokuto saat terakhir kali tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"Akaashi?"

Ia meluruskan kedua lengan lagi untuk menerima _serve_ dari Bokuto, mencoba mengusir lamunannya jauh-jauh. "Ya, Bokuto- _san_?"

Bokuto menangkap bola yang melambung ke arahnya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _jump serve_. Namun sedetik sebelum Bokuto melompat, Akaashi bisa melihat kebimbangan berkelebat pada mata pemuda itu.

"Apa kau masih membenciku sampai sekarang?"

Bola melesat kencang ke arahnya, menukik turun membentuk kurva yang sempurna. Karena keterkejutannya, Akaashi tak mampu bereaksi dengan cepat. Ia hanya sempat mundur selangkah, pada akhirnya tak dapat menghindari lesatan bola tersebut. Sentakan rasa sakit mampir ke wajahnya di detik berikutnya.

Ia hilang keseimbangan, ambruk dengan punggung lebih dulu membentur tanah bersalju.

 _Dingin_. Itu keluhan pertama yang melintas di benaknya. Akaashi lalu meringis tanpa suara ketika merasakan lagi nyeri itu di kulit wajahnya, sementara bola voli yang menjadi dalang kini menggelinding di dekat kaki. Akaashi mengangkat sebelah lengan, menekuknya untuk menutupi daerah di sekitar kedua matanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"A-AKAASHI?!" Langkah Bokuto terdengar mematahkan beberapa lembar dedaunan. "Akaashi? Kau baik-baik saja?! AKAASHI?"

Akaashi tidak menjawab. Bokuto hanya butuh kira-kira lima detik untuk menghampirinya; kini si pemuda berlutut di samping Akaashi, dan tanpa perlu melihat pun Akaashi tahu Bokuto sedang memasang raut wajah penuh kepanikan. Kalau saja ini situasi biasa, Akaashi mungkin akan menertawakan reaksi Bokuto yang begitu berlebihan. Namun ia terdiam selagi memejamkan mata—lapisan tipis salju di tanah terasa mulai mencair di bawah permukaan jaketnya.

"Apa sampai kini kau masih menganggapku seperti itu, Bokuto- _san_?"

Suaranya terdengar serak ketika ia bergumam.

"Seperti itu?"

Bokuto berhenti mengguncang bahu Akaashi, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya, terdengar tak mengerti. Akaashi menelan ludah, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sesak yang lahir di balik tulang rusuknya—namun lagi-lagi tidak bisa.

"Bahwa aku membencimu. Apa selama ini, kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

Apa selama ini Bokuto berada di sampingnya sambil memikirkan hal itu? Apa selama ini Bokuto mempercayai gagasan bahwa mereka berpisah karena Akaashi membencinya? Akaashi hanya mendengar kesenyapan sebagai jawaban Bokuto. Ia teringat dengan ide serupa yang selama ini menghantuinya, bahwa setelah perpisahan mereka Bokuto mungkin membencinya, dan selama ini Bokuto berada di sampingnya akibat rasa kasihan semata. _Apa kau membenciku, Bokuto_ -san _?_ Ya, semestinya Akaashi lah yang bertanya, bukan Bokuto.

"Tolong jangan bersikap bodoh." Setelah keheningan yang bagai berlangsung bertahun-tahun, Akaashi berujar lagi, lirih dan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Lengannya masih tertekuk menutupi separuh wajah bagian atas. Angin bertiup agak kencang dan air matanya terasa panas di pelupuk mata. Saat Akaashi menarik napas, isakan samarnya terdengar memalukan bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri. Ia tidak sempat menyembunyikannya. _Ini cuma karena udara dingin_ , Akaashi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Hidungnya tersumbat, tenggorokannya sakit— _dan ini cuma karena udara dingin_. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Bokuto- _san_."

Alih-alih meminta _tujuh tahun_ itu untuk datang lebih cepat, Akaashi Keiji lebih ingin dianugerahi keajaiban berupa mesin waktu, supaya ia bisa melesat ke masa lalu, untuk meyakinkan dirinya yang hidup di sana, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan hidup sambil membawa banyak penyesalan jika ia membiarkan egonya mengambil alih. Mengapa dulu ia bisa-bisanya mengatakan dirinya muak dengan tingkah kekanakan Bokuto? Bukankah justru itu adalah sikap yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, tepat empat tahun lalu?

Akaashi mencoba menghela napas, tetapi itu hanya membuat ia terbatuk dengan payah. Saat ia merasakan Bokuto mengusap kepalanya dengan gerakan perlahan, Akaashi membiarkan matanya tetap terpejam. Sengatan panas di balik matanya bertambah.

"Dan aku masih sangat, sangat, sangaaat menyayangimu." Suara Bokuto terdengar sama-sama parau, namun juga penuh keyakinan, begitu tegas, seperti Bokuto- _san_ yang selalu ia hormati sekaligus sayangi sejak lama. "Apa menurutmu itu egois dan kekanak-kanakan, Akaashi?"

Dan Akaashi menahan napas ketika merasakan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Saat ia menyingkirkan lengannya yang sedari tadi melingkupi pandangan, ia mengerjap, menatap mata keemasan Bokuto yang memicing ketika memandangnya. Mereka bertukar banyak kata-kata tanpa suara. Jemari Bokuto tengah menyisiri rambut Akaashi dengan gerakan lambat, terasa hangat dan mengingatkannya dengan rumah, saat Akaashi menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum. _Penuh kelegaan._

(Kali ini, ia yakin mereka bisa memulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Bersama-sama.)

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n** : halo, saya datang lagi nih! Sekarang, bawa fic Bokuaka. Ini fic bokuaka pertama saya, jadi jangan sungkan kasih komentar/kritik/saran ya kalau-kalau ada yang aneh atau kurang in-chara, huhu T_T tapi sewaktu nulis, saya bener-bener menikmati, dan mungkin nanti-nanti bakal bikin fic bokuaka lagi kalau punya ide :'') terima kasih telah membaca _, minna-san_! :''D


End file.
